Love has nothing to do with it
by kelbobs15
Summary: Sam's realised that Hugh was the one who abducted Abi. In an attempt to stop any more harm coming to Abi, Sam ends up giving in to Hugh. But she soon realises that someone else in her life could put everyone in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Where Is She?!

Sam and Phil strolled back into the station, shocked at the book they found in Abi's room from Hugh. "It might not have meant anything." Phil tried to reassure.

"What else could it have meant?... I can't believe this, I trusted him and he's ... he was ..." Sam was in tears at this point. Phil pulled her in for a hug. After a few minutes of resting in his arms, she pulled away and stared into his eyes.

Phil stared at her back and could feel his heart pounding. Sam, sensing that Phil wanted the same as she did, moved in and gently kissed his lips. Gentle at first but it became more passionate as Sam put her tongue in his mouth. Phil knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door knob being turned.

They pulled away when the door opened but it was too late, the people standing in the doorway had seen everything. There stood Adam Okaro, Neil Manson and Hugh Wallis. Phil moved his arms from around Sam's shoulders. "Er... Sam, I want you to go home, you need some rest, Hugh can take you." Adam suggested. Sam smiled at Hugh but deep down she could only feel despise.

After they left Adam and Neil turned to Phil. "What the hell are you doing?" Neil hissed.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." Phil sighed.

"She is devastated right now and you decide to take advantage!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"She needs you to be a friend to her she doesn't need you to snog her face off."

At Sam's house, she and Hugh had just arrived when Hugh realised something. "Sam, I've left my briefcase in the car, will you get it for me and I'll pour us drink." Hugh said. Sam nodded, she took the keys off him and left the house. She opened the car, she lifted the briecase and noticed some white rope. That was all the prove she needed, he did abduct Abi.

Sam rushed back into the house with the briefcase in her hand. She walked into the kitchen and threw the briefcase at Hugh's head. He turned around. "What are you doing?!" He snapped.

"I know you've got Abi, where is she?!" Sam shouted.

Hugh smiled at her menacingly. "What are you grinning about you evil bastard?" Sam asked.

"You've got a nerve calling me! I had my reasons." He said.

"What?! What did I ever do to you that was so terrible?!"

"I loved you Sam! And you left me! How do you think I felt when I saw Phil sticking his tongue in your mouth?!"

"I left you 20 years ago and what happened with Phil is nothing to do with you."

"And what goes on between me and Abi is nothing to do with you."

"You're sick! You are sick man! She's my daughter!" Sam threw herself at Hugh fists first. Hugh grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

Hugh stared at Sam. She was squirming and was screaming at him to let her go. He silenced her with a kiss. At first she hesitated but realised if this was the only way to find Abi then she had to do it. She kissed him again and couldn't help but feel sick when he led her upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting Closer

Sam lay in the bed with Hugh in silence. Hugh leaned over and stroked her cheek, Sam cringed. "Wow,I can't remember it being like that." Hugh whispered.

"Abi." Sam mumbled.

"Don't worry about Abi we still have time... Stay here with me for a while."

Sam looked at her phone, 20 mintues left on the timer. She lept out of bed and began to get changed.

"Hugh tell me Abi is, please." Sam begged.

"Don't worry she's fine, we can still have a few more minutes in bed." Hugh replied.

"Hugh, she's only got 20 minutes of oxygen left, please!"

"What's written down on the wall three times?"

"Beloved knows nought." Hugh nodded and it hit Sam. She grabbed a map and ran out of the house.

In her car she phoned Phil. "Phil, on the video on the site, the sentence 'Beloved knows nought' is written down three times." Sam began to say.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Phil asked.

"Nought! It's written down three times, write that into the computerized map."

"It's a cargo area on Canley Lane."

"Ok, tell the superintendant and the DI and I'll meet you down there."

"Sam, wait, Sam!"

Sam arrived at the cargo area just as Adam, Beil, Phil and the other police officers did. There was several containers where Abi could possibly be. They all screamed her name until Sam told them to be quiet. When they got no reply they started searching through the containers. Sam banged on them all until she heard a faint noise. "Abi!" She shouted.

"Mum! I'm in here! Mum I'm in here!" Abi replied. Sam ran over to the container. "She's in here!" She called. All the officers ran over to her and opened the container and there Abi sat inside.

"It's alright baby, I'm here now." Sam soothed untying Abi. The paramedics went rushing over to Abi and Phil helped Sam to her feet and pulled her away. "She's going to be ok, I've found my little girl." Sam cried tears of happiness. Phil hugged her until he saw Hugh walking over to them. Hugh put his arm around Sam and kissed her forehead. "I'll take you to the hospital." He said pulling her away, leaving everyone including Phil gobsmacked at what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Shocking Proposal

A few days later Abi was allowed to leave the hospital. Hugh had been living with Sam since Abi was discovered. This confused Phil, the same day that Sam got together with Hugh was the day she was accusing him of being Abi's abductor. But no one knew Sam's reasons for starting a relationship with Hugh.

One day when Sam and Phil were working on case together, Phil decided to confront Sam. "Sam, you know that day when we found Abi." Phil began.

"If this is about what happened between you and me I'd rather forget about it." Sam said bluntly. Phil was slightly hurt but continued what he was saying.

"No I meant what happened between you and Hugh, you were saying that he kidnapped Abi just hours, maybe even minutes before you slept with him."

"Phil I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't think you love him."

"Phil, stop."

"I wish you'd talk to me!"

"Fine I don't love him!"

"Why are you with him?" Phil asked. Sam didn't reply.

"Sam."

"I'm scared of him, he'll hurt Abi again, I can't let that happen Phil!" Sam weeped. Phil held out his arms to hold her.

"You shouldn't have to do this it's not fair."

"I know it's not but I have no choice."

Later that night Abi had gone to bed and Sam and Hugh were left alone. Hugh kept stroking her hair and gazing at her. "I really do love you Sam." Hugh said softly.

"I know... I love you too." Sam lied. Hugh kissed Sam gently and then pulled away.

"Sam, will you marry me?"

Sam stared at Hugh. "Hugh, I don't know it's too soon." She said.

"No it's not, we aren't getting any younger and I know I've messed up with you but we can make it work. It'll be good for Abi too, she needs a father figure in her life at the moment, so what do you say?" Hugh asked. Sam thought about Abi again, she had too, for Abi's sake. "Ok, let's do it." Hugh kissed Sam again. Sam let out a silent sob. No matter how much she told herself it was the right thing to do, she knew it was wrong


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Marry Him

The next day at the station, Hugh turned up at the station with gifts for Sam. Chocolates, flowers and another gift that he wante to give her in front of everyone to prove that she was now his and no one elses.

"Hugh you really didn't have to do this." Sam said nervously.

"What, I want to treat my fiance is that a crime?" He asked rather loudly. She shushed him.

"Have you not told anyone yet?... Well I think it's about time that they found out." He took a box out of his pocket and knelt down.

"Samantha Nixon will you marry me?" He asked, again very loudly.

"You know what my answer is, you asked me last night." Sam replied. Everyone, including Phil, was now watching the couple.

"I know, but I want to here you say it again."

"Yes, of course I will." Hugh stood up, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed. Phil walked away as his heart was broken into pieces.

Sam had seen Phil walk away, she broke away from Hugh and followed Phil. He ran into an interview room, determined that no one would see him upset but Sam was close behind him. "Phil, I'm sorry I never wanted anyone to find out like that... Phil talk to me." She begged. Phil walked over to her and pulled her in for another of his loving kisses.

He pulled away and whispered: "I don't want you to marry him... Please don't marry him!"

"I have no choice Phil!" Sam sobbed.

"Yes you do, you and Abi can come away with me, I'll protect you from him... I love you." Sam held on to him as he began to kiss all her face. Did he really mean it when he said he loved her? She didn't have time to ask as they heard the door handle being pushed down.


	5. Chapter 5

How do you feel?

Sam and Phil pulled away from each other instantly. The door opened and Hugh stood in the doorway. "Hey, what are you two doing in here then?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, Phil was just congratulating us." Sam lied.

"Ok, anyway I spoke to Jack and he said you can have the rest of the off to celebrate, as long as we meet him for a drink later."

"Right, see you later Phil."

Sam left the room and Hugh and Phil inside. "I'll catch up with you in a minute." Hugh called after her then he turned to Phil.

"I want you to stay away from her from now on, she's with me now, you can't have your way with her anymore."

"You can't keep us apart,she's my best friend, if she wants to see me she can." Phil snarled.

"I'm not saying she can't see you, I'm saying you try it on with her, I'll makesure you regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise."

Later that day Jack and Gina had gathered everyone in the station for a drink at the pub to celebrate the engagement. But Gina was having her doubts about the whole thing. "Right everyone I've phoned them they're round the corner now... Everyone get ready." Jack announced. Everyone had drinks in hand. the opened and they all shouted "SUPRISE!" But it was the wrong time. Instead of Hugh and Sam walking through the door, Phil walked through the door and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What you trying to do? Give me a heart attack." He snapped.

"We thought you were Sam and Hugh." Gina explained. Phil frowned at the mention of Sam's name.

"What you's all doing?" Asked a voice.

"A suprise for Sam and Hugh." Everyone turned around to see Sam and Hugh.

Again they shouted; "SUPRISE!" But much weaker this time. They both started laughing. "Don't laugh we worked really hard on that!" Jack exclaimed.

"No thank you it's brilliant." Sam laughed as she hugged Gina, Jack and everyone else. When she went to hug Phil it was awkward.

After a while Gina pulled Sam to one side for a talk. "Sam are you sure that you really want to marry Hugh? You've only been together a week!" She exclaimed.

"We go back a long way so it's not like we're two crazy teenagers who think they're inlove." Sam replied.

"Yeah, but marriage is a huge step."

"I know,this is what I want... I'm not getting any younger Gina."

"You're only 40, look at me I'm 51 and happily single."

"Yeah well you and me are very different."

"I'm sorry but I don't exactly trust him either."

It was the point where Sam could admit to Gina that she didn't really love Hugh and she was just marrying him to protect Abi. "If you're with him, then I'll be happy for you." Said Gina.

"Thanks Gina... I still need a maid of honour, you fancy it?" Sam asked.

"Go on then since it's you, but I'm not wearing a dress."

"Dream on."

Sam hugged Gina and saw Phil walking over to her. "I'm sorry Sam I have to go, I'll speak to you soon." Sam on to Phil's hand. "Please don't go." She begged.

"I'm sorry, I'm working in the morning." He hugged her, he kissed the top of her head and left the pub.

Later that night, Phil had fallen asleep watching the television and woke up to here thumping on the front door. Phil opened the door and Sam ran in with tears streaming down her face. "What's happened is it Hugh? Is it Abi?" Phil asked her. He placed his hands on her cheeks but she moved. "It's not Hugh or Abi, it's you!" She exclaimed.

"Me... What have I done?" Phil asked.

"Told me that you love me... I would've been fine with Hugh if you hadn't have said... Why did have to go and confuse me?!" Sam cried.

"I was telling you the truth!"

"No you wasn't! You only want me now cos I'm with Hugh!"

"Ok, that hurt, I've always wanted you, you know that."

Sam went to leave but Phil held her wrists and moved very close to her.

"You're only walking away because you know it's the truth and you feel the same way." Phil said softly.

"Phil, please don't." Sam pleaded.

"Don't deny it, tell me you don't feel the same way and I'll let you go."

"I can't." Phil kissed her lips gently but she responded by deepening the kiss. They moved over to the stairs. Sam lept into Phil's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He had no problems carrying Sam upstairs and to his bedroom.

Phil lay down Sam on the bed and lay down next to her. He undid the buttons on her top but hesitated when he realised what he was doing. "It's alright I want you to." Sam reassured. Phil continued to kiss Sam as he removed her clothes. He looked at her lovingly as she helped him take off his. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive." She replied. That was all Phil needed to be sure of before entering her body and making love to her.

After they both climaxed they were slightly weak but were left with a feeling that would stay with them forever. After a few minutes of heavy breathing Phil decided to speak. "I love you Sam." He smiled.

""I love you too... Don't ever leave me." Sam whispered. They kissed again and Sam rested her head on Phil's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

The Morning After

The next morning Sam woke up in Phil's bed. They had fallen asleep in each others arms. Sam couldn't believe that she never realised how much she was inlove with Phil. She gently kissed his chest and felt a pair of hands running through her hair. "Good morning." Phil mumbled.

""Morning." Sam whispered.

"How long have you been up for?"

"Not long, about ten minutes."

"Well we could always make up for that time." Phil kissed Sam passionately and rolled on top of her. Sam enjoyed the kiss until she suddenly remembered Hugh.

Sam got out of bed and began to get dressed. "What's wrong?" Phil asked her.

"I've got to go home Hugh will be worried." Sam replied as she rushed to get her clothes on. Phil stood up and helped her.

"Are you going to finish it with him?"

"I don't know."

"So last night meant nothing to you."

"Phil, last night meant the world to me, but if Hugh finds out he'll kill you."

"We'll get away from him, remember I said we can go away together."

"Phil, it's just a fantasy, it'll never happen."

"No we can, we'll move up North and get a transfer to a new police station."

"What about Abi?"

"We'll take her with us, yeah she may need a bit of convincing but she'll come round to the idea."

"You'll be giving up so much Phil."

"You're worth it though. I'd die for you, if you asked me." Sam wrapped her arms around Phil and hugged him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too... So are we gonna do it?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, lets do it." Phil picked Sam up, put her back on the bed and kissed.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry not written this for a while but I hope u enjoy this chap and give me sum reviews and I may write sum... lol sorry i no thats bribery, anyways enjoy luv kellyxXx_**

Nearly Caught

Sam and Phil had already made preparations for the move. They already found a few flats up in Manchester all they had to do was wait. A few weeks after their relationship had begun, they still couldn't keep their hands off each other, even in work. In the CID office Sam walked over to Phil and sat down on the desk. "Can you come round to mine tonight?" She asked in a small whisper.

"What about your fiancee?" Phil asked.

"He's gonna be out, he's working late."

"What about Abi?"

"Staying at a friend's house... Are you trying to get out of coming to mine?"

"Not at all just wanna make sure we won't be disturbed."

"We won't."

A few hours later Sam and Phil were lay in bed together quite breathless. "Do you reckon after we tell people they'll hate us for doing this to Hugh?" Sam asked Phil.

"It won't matter, we'll be soon after, we can start afresh." Phil said as he kissed her head.

"What if we don't talk Abi round?"

"She'll have to accept it eventually, nobody is gonna split us up I'm not gonna let that happen."

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too." Phil rolled Sam onto her back and kissed her passionately.

"Sam!" Hugh's voice called from downstairs.

Phil and Sam climbed out of bed instantly. Phil began to redress himself while Sam put on her dressing gown and left the bedroom. She closed the door behind her as Hugh came upstairs. "What you up to?" He asked.

"I was just going for a bath... What are you doing home?" Sam asked.

"I was missing you, so I told them I was ill... So how do you fancy some company in the bath tub?"

"Ok, you run the taps and I'll get some champagne."

When the bathroom door was shut Sam opened the bedroom door and took Phil downstairs to the back door. She gave Phil a quick kiss before unlocking the door. "I don't want you to sleep with him." Phil said.

"I know, I don't either but it won't be for much longer." Said Sam. Phil kissed her before leaving. Sam sighed as she made her way back upstairs to Hugh, she hated being with Hugh just as much as Phil did.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sorry if the other chapter left u all totally grossed out but this is more Phil and Sam sowwy 4 the ending lol! Anyways pweaase review and I may add sum more... Luv KellyxXx_**

Arguments

The next day, Sam sent an email from her CID computer to Phil saying: "Meet me in interview room 3!" He looked over at her desk, she gave him a small wink before standing up and leaving CID. Phil waited a few seconds before getting up and following her.

He arrived at interview room 3 and opened the door. Sam was waiting for him inside, he closed and locked the door before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. "I'm so sorry about last night." Sam murmered.

"Hey it's ok, we should probably stick with my flat in the future." Phil laughed. Sam laughed too before letting her head drop.

"Whats wrong?" Phil asked.

"I'm scared Phil... I'm scared about what Hugh's gonna do when he finds out." Sam whispered.

"Do you think I'm gonna let that old man hurt you or Abi, no chance." Phil laughed.

"What about you?"

"I can look after myself, don't worry... How about you come round mine tonight?"

"Hugh..."

"Sshhhh! I don't want to hear anything about him, he is not gonna spoil our night."

"Ok, I'll come round shall we drive together."

"If you want, I'll see you later." Phil gave Sam a quick kiss before leaving the interview room.

A few hours later, Sam approached Phil's desk. "Hey I thought we were driving home together." She said.

"I'm sorry, Jack's got me doing a report... I tell you what you go ahead up to min and I'll see you there a bit later." Phil said handing her the key.

"O.k, seeya."

Phil rushed through his report so he could see Sam. As soon as he arrived at his flat he was greeted by Sam wearing one of his shirts. She was stood with her hand pressed against the bedroom door frame. He grinned at her. "Well hello Mr Hunter... Care to join me in the bedroom?" Sam said flirtly. Phil walked over to her and pushed her into the bedroom.

After an amazing few hours in the bedroom, Sam fell asleep in Phil's arms. Phil kissed the top of her before hearing her alarm on her watch. He picked it up and switched it off letting her sleep a little while longer.

At 11 o'clock, Sam woke up to Phil gazing at her. She smiled at him. "How long have you been watching me for?" She asked.

"Just a few hours." Phil laughed.

"What time is it?"

"Errm... 11."

"What?... You're joking right?"

"No."

Why didn't my alarm go off?"

"Errr... I may have switched it off."

"Oh Phil!"

Sam climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. "Sam, I'm sorry but I wanted to spend more time with you." Phil explained.

"Hugh's gonna go absolutely ape at me!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why you're an adult, you can look after yourself... Is he knocking you about?"

"No!... I'm just scared Phil."

"I know you're scared but he can't hurt you as long as I'm around."

"I have to go."

"No! I don't want you going home to him tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"If you walk out that door we're finished!" But still Sam left the flat.


	9. Chapter 9

Cheat!

Sam arrived back at her house to be confronted by a furious Hugh. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was with a mate and lost track of time." Sam replied.

"Lost track of time it's half past eleven!" Hugh moved towards Sam, she backed up into the wall. He moved so their noses were touching.

"I was worried about you." Hugh whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry." Hugh kissed her before heading off upstairs. Sam let her head drop and her tears fall when she was sure he couldn't see her.

Meanwhile Phil arrived at a club somewhere in London only to find his colleagues Gary Best, Dale Smith (aka Smithy) and Neil Manson. "Phil!... You alright mate?" Gary asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Phil lied.

"Really you don't sound it." said Neil.

"I'm fine guv." Phil noticed the gorgeous blonde barmaid eyeing him up. He smiled at her.

Sam took out her phone and dialled Phil's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Phil, it's me. Look I'm sorry about before. I was just worried about what Hugh was gonna do. If you want me to finish with him then I will, you know I will... I love you Phil and I really hope we can make things right. Bye." She sobbed. She hung up her phone and began to cry again.

At the club Phil was dancing with the barmaid after drinking several shots. "So what time are you finishing?" Phil asked her.

"Five minutes why?" The barmaid asked.

"Well maybe you'd like to come back to mine." The barmaid brought Phil close to her for a passionate kiss.

**_:o! He's cheating on her!!! hehehe! Sorry, anyways plezzzz review and let me no wat u think! Luv KellyxXx_**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm Sorry

Phil woke up the next morning with a throbbing head, he rolled over to see a blonde woman lying next to him. "Shit!" He hissed. He climbed out of bed and got dressed. He went into the kitchen and noticed that he had a message on his phone. He heard Sam's voice say: "Phil, it's me. Look I'm sorry about before. I was just worried about what Hugh was gonna do. If you want me to finish with him then I will, you know I will... I love you Phil and I really hope we can make things right. Bye."

Phil put the phone down as guilt overcame him. Suddenly he heard a buzz. "hello." He said into the speaker.

"Phil, it's Sam." Came Sam's voice. Suddenly guilt turned to nerve.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come up?"

"Errrr..."

"Please Phil, I don't want to lose you."

"O.k." Phil buzzed her up into the building.

Phil ran over to the bedroom to check that the barmaid was still asleep, he closed the door and went to open the front door. As he did Sam was standing in the doorway. He pulled her in for a hug. "You got my message then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and I'm so sorry for reacting the way I did." Phil apologised. They kissed softly at first but became more passionate.

"I see you're not ready yet... I'll meet you at work unless you want me to wait for you."

"No it's alright, I'll see you at work." Sam gave him one last kiss before leaving. Phil collapsed on the sofa before the barmaid came out of the bedroom.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"That was my girlfriend." Phil said rather bluntly.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I love her very much and so this cannot happen again, I'm sorry." The barmaid let her face fall and left the flat.

A few hours later Sam and Phil had properly made up by making love in 1 of the interview rooms a few times. When Phil had left on a case his phone started to ring. Sam answered it. "Sunhill CID DS Nixon speaking." She said.

"Sorry serge but is DS hunter there?" Marilyn Chambers asked.

"He's out on a case."

"There's a young woman down here to see him shall I send her away?"

"No I'll come down and deal with her."

Sam walked down to the front office and saw a blonde woman sitting on the chair next to the desk. Phil's one night stand had come back to haunt him. "Excuse, did you ask to see DS Hunter?" Sam asked the woman.

"Yeah." The woman replied.

"Well I'm sorry he's out on a case so you'll have to talk to me... What's your name?"

"Sophie... Sophie Andrews but I only want to talk to Phil."

"I'm sorry miss Andrews he's..." Sam was cut off when Sophie noticed Phil come through the door.

"Phil!" Sophie exclaimed. Phil saw her and his face instantly fell. His last conquest and his girlfriend were in the same room together, this could not end well. "Phil, who is this?" Sam asked.

"I didn't think it was fair how fast you made me leave this morning." Sophie sneered. Suddenly Sam got the hint. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she ran off down the corridor. Phil followed her.

Sam noticed that Phil was following her so walked into the women's toilets. This didn't stop Phil as he also walked into the toilet. Sam turned around to see Phil behind her. "Phil just leave me alone please." Sam wept.

"I am so sorry, she meant nothing to me, I don't even know what her name is." Phil explained.

"She obviously meant enough to jepordise our relationship!" Sam's hurt turned to anger as she threw herself at Phil in a flying rage. Phil grabbed her wrists to stop her attacking him.

"How could you do this to me?" Sam asked.

"You do it to me all the time." Phil replied.

"What?"

"When you go back to Hugh every night, I hate the thought of him touching you, kissing you... Making love to you." Sam looked up into Phil's teary eyes, she leant up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I should've listened to you last night... I promise I'll finish with Hugh soon and in the meantime I won't sleep with him, you're the only man I want to be with." Sam said. She kissed him again but with more passion. "I'm sorry for sleeping with someone else, I won't hurt you again." Phil whispered. The pair continued to kiss. Phil picked up Sam and placed her on the sink and began to undo her button. "Phil, someone might come in." Sam giggled.

"O.k but you owe me later." Phil joked. Phil walked out of the toilets as Gina walked out of one the cubicles. Sam was horrified she was sure that she and Phil were alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry not updated this in a while, bin busy. Phil and Sam r very close 2 being discovered by Hugh, oooooooo! They've already bin found out by Gina. Anyways be very nice 2 me and give me sum reviews. Luv KellyxXx_**

Please Don't Say Anything

"Any chance you didn't hear any of that?" Sam asked.

"You better explain to me what's going o before I go after Phil and shout at him in front of everyone." Sam bit her nails nervously knowing Gina would do it if she didn't think of something fast.

"How long have you and Phil been doing that for then?" Gina asked.

"Since me and Hugh got engaged." Sam mumbled.

"And you didn't think to tell Hugh that tiny detail?!"

"Gina the only reason I'm with Hugh is..."

"Go on."

"He was the one who kidnapped Abi."

Gina stared at Sam with complete disbelief. "If you believe that then why are you with him, I don't understand." Gina said.

"I know what he's capable of, he'll hurt Abi again, I can't let that happen."

"But he's not capable of that."

"He is! He told me he took her... He's sick Gina, I need to get away from him."

"With Phil?!"

"I love him, Gina! You told me at the party, that you want to be happy well, Phil makes me happy... Please don't say anything to Hugh before we can get away."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this... It's gonna end in tears, mainly yours."

Phil saw Sam later that day, he could instantly tell that she'd been crying. "What's the matter?" He asked her.

"Gina knows about us, she heard us in the toilets."

"Is she gonna tell anybody?"

"No, but if she knows, how long will it be until someone else finds out?"


	12. Chapter 12

Saucy Night In

A few weeks later Phil and Sam had found a house in Manchester that they could move into in the next couple of months. There was also many police stations with detective sergeants posts available. After they told Hugh they were going to ask Jack for a transfer. They knew that they were running away but what else could they do? Hugh was completely deranged. But little did they know that their lives were in danger a lot sooner than they thought.

Sam approached Phil during work. "Can you come round tonight?" Sam asked.

"Possibly... Will it be like it was last time, having to sneak out the back door and hearing him suggesting romps in the bathtub." He laughed.

"Romps?... No it won't be like it was last time cos Hugh's gone away for the weekend and Abi's staying at a mates house."

"In that case I would love to come round tonight."

"Good I'll see you later after work."

Later that night Sam and Phil were cuddled up on the sofa eating ice cream and watching "Love Actually". Phil was secretely sulking while Sam was drooling over Andrew Lincoln. "Do we have to watch this?" Phil moaned.

"Yes besides it's my favourite bit of the film." Sam said.

"Why? He kisses that Keira Knightley."

"I know but it's romantic with the note thing, anyway I cover my eyes when she kisses him."

"You are so weird." Sam slapped him playfully.

After a while Phil removed his shirt claiming he was "hot". Sam stroked his chest gently until a cheeky grin spread across her face. She took her icecream covered spoon out of the icecream and dropped the icecream on his chest. Phil jumped up. "You evil cow!" He screeched.

"I'll clean it up." She lowered herself and began licking off the icecream.

"God you're naughty."

"You love it though."

"Oh yeah... Do you have any chocolate spread?"

"No but I do have whipped cream." Sam and Phil climbed off the sofa and rushed into the kitchen.

Sam and Phil lay in bed quite breathless. Phil moved closer to Sam. He stroked her cheek. "That was fun." He remarked.

"Yeah it was, anyway you've still got some cream on your neck." Sam giggled as she sucked on his neck.

"You may need another can of whipped cream."

"I don't think I'll be able to eat whipped cream without thinking of that again." They kissed before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Sam walked Phil out to the back gate in her dressing gown. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "It won't be long now until we can do that whenever we want." She said softly.

"I know, I'm counting down the days." Phil replied. They kissed again before Phil left. But they were unaware that Hugh had been watching them from his car a few metres away.


	13. Chapter 13

Brutal Beating

Phil walked down the street as he had left his car at his flat. He took a short cut through an alley but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, no one was there. He turned back and continued walking, again he heard the footsteps. Instead of turning around again, he started walking faster but as he did so did the footsteps and it wasn't long before he was sprinting.

Soon after the footsteps slowly faded away to nothing. Phil turned around again, still no one was there. He began to wonder if he was going mad. Before he could turn around and start walking again he felt a sharp blow to the head.

Phil fell to the ground, blood pouring from his head. He tried to move but was hit again and again and again. He was beginning to lose conciousness when he felt several feet kick his stomach, face and head. He was hit over the head one last time before the people that attacked him wandered off down the alley. Phil watched them leave him to die as he drifted off into unconciousness.

Sam arrived at work two hours later with a big smile spread across her face, caused by her night with her gorgeous lover. She walked into the CID office and was shocked to see that he wasn't there. She dialled his mobile but it went straight to voicemail. "Hi Phil, why aren't you at work? You better not have gone back to bed you lazy bugger. Wouldn't surprise me after last night though. I think I might be able to cover for you for a little while but you better get in soon and make it up to me. I love you, see you later." She said as she hung up the phone.

Tony and Reg were out on the beat for their shift when they had a call from their readio about an assault. The boys that had reported the assault told them that the victim was unconcious in the alley. Reg and Tony walked down the alley and were shocked to see Phil. Tony knelt down beside him while Reg called for an ambulance. "Phil mate, it's Tony, can you hear me?... He's not breathing." Tony added to Reg.

**_Phil's been beaten up! Is he gonna die? Who was it that attacked him? Intriguing questions. If u want the answers_** _**u no wat 2 do. Luv kellyxXx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter's 4 Becci who I told I'd update this if she updated "You Drive me Crazy." Thanx **_ _**again Becci it was fantastic!! Anyways to the fic...**_

The Truth's Out

After Reg and Tony had left Phil at the hospital they made their way down to the station to inform Jack about what had happened. Phil's phone with them. They walked into Jack's office. "Guv we have some bad news." Tony said.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Tony and reg shuffled nervously, Jack began to worry.

"It can't be that bad can it."

"DS Hunter's been attacked and... He's not looking too good, the nurse says he might not make it through the night." Reg explained.

Jack's face fell. One of his best officers' life at risk, from that moment he made a promise to himself to catch Phil's attacker. "Did the nurse say anything else?" Jack asked.

"From Phil's injuries it looks like it could've been an attempted murder..." Tony said.

"Do you want us to phone MIT?" Reg asked.

"No... Phil's my officer and I'm gonna find his attacker."

"You might be needing this." Reg handed Jack Phil's mobile phone.

"Cheers Reg, can you let Gina know and I'll let CID know later when I've been to see him."

"Ok guv."

"Thanks you two."

Later on in the day Reg and Tony had been to see Gina about Phil, when she saw Sam in the corridor she stopped her and pulled her into her office. "I don't really know how to tell you this." She began.

"Well you don't have to worry about how i'll react cos nothing's gonna put me down today." Sam laughed but stopped when Gina was still frowning.

"Phil's been attacked, he's in hospital and apparantly he's in a bad way... I told you this cos I know how you feel about him and I thought you should know."

Sam held on to the wall in an attempt to stop herself collapsing. "Is he?... Is he...?" Sam gasped.

"If you're asking if he's alright, the answers no. It looks like it was a murder attempt." Gina explained. Sam's tears began to flow.

"Which hospital is he in?"

"ST Hughs but... SAM!" But Sam had ran out of Gina's office quicker than Gina had started her sentence.

Sam rushed down the hospital corridor and ran to the room where Phil was lying, Jack was beside him. "You heard then." Jack said.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Not looking good Sam, he might not pull through it." Sam began to sob again.

"You's were close weren't you?" Sam nodded but Jack didn't know how close they were, he didn't know that they were planning to run away together.

When Jack had left to go back to the station, Sam looked at Phil's fragile form. He was hookd up to several machines and had an oxygen mask over his face. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips. "I love you sweetheart please don't leave me, not now, please." Sam whispered. She rested her head on the bed next to him, before her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.

In his office, Jack took Phil's phone from his desk and switched it on. There was a voicemail message from Sam, he listened to it: "Hi Phil, why aren't you at work? You better not have gone back to bed you lazy bugger. Wouldn't surprise me after last night though. I think I might be able to cover for you for a little while but you better get in soon and make it up to me. I love you, see you later." Jack pulled the phone away from his ear, horrified by what he'd heard.

_**Muwahahahahahahhaa! Now Jack knows how long will it be till every1 else finds out 2!!!!!! U will have 2 review and wait and seee wont u! Hahahahahaha! Sorry am sooo hyper! Anyways plezzzzzz review! Luv u all, KellyxXx**_


	15. Chapter 15

Asking Questions

Sam awoke the next morning next to Phil with one of the nurses staring. Sam sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "You alright love?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah... Has there been any change?" Sam asked.

"No I'm sorry but sometimes no change can be a good thing." Sam gave the nurse a weak smile but she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took her phone out and Hugh's number flashed on her screen. Sam turned her phone off.

At the station Jack asked Gina to go to his office. When she was there he played the message that Sam had left for Phil. "They were having an affair... I don't know how long for but I intend to find out." He explained.

"I know." Gina said.

"You know?! How long have you known?!"

"A couple of weeks but they've been together since Sam and Hugh's engagement party."

"And you didn't think to tell me this?!"

"Not at the time cos it seemed undercontrol."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Hugh could've found out."

"Do you think he would react to the affair like this?"

"I don't know Gina I really don't."

Later on in the day, Gina turned up at the hospital where Sam had remained vigil. "Hi." Sam whispered tearfully.

"Hi... How's he doing?" Gina asked.

"No change since he got here."

"Maybe you should go home and freshen up a bit."

"I want to be with him incase he wakes up."

"Honey you need to go home at some point... Anyway, Jack wants to speak to you, he heard the message you left for Phil, he knows Sam."

Sam drove to the station and went to see Jack to set him straight about her and Phil. She knocked on his office door. "Come in." Jack called.

"Guv, I think I need to start being honest with you." Sam said.

"You better come in then." Jack played the message for her. "You care to explain this."

"What's to explain?"

"Everything, this indicates that you are sleeping with Phil behind everyone's back including your fiancee... Has Hugh done something to you? Is that why you're doing this?"

"No! I don't love Hugh, I love Phil."

"Why are you with Hugh?"

"I won't be for much longer me and Phil were planning to move to Manchester."

"No, that's not what I mean, why did you get with Hugh in the first place if you didn't love him."

"I did it to protect Abi."

"What do you mean?"

"Hugh was the one that kidnapped Abi."

"Sam that's ridiculous! Hugh would never do anything like that."

"Guv he told me himself! I thought I'd be protecting Abi but... I think I've made things worse." Jack went to the other side of his desk and wrapped his arms around Sam as she began to cry.

Jack let go of Sam and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "Sam, none of this is your fault, you didn't know that you were going to fall for Phil... Sam is there any chance Hugh has done this to Phil."

"I don't know, he doesn't even know about us."

Meanwhile at the hospital Gina had decided to stay with Phil until Sam returned. She looked at Phil and moved closer to him. "Phil, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can... I know that I've never become close to you but you seem to make Sam so happy and if Sam's happy I'm happy for you both, just promise me that you won't hurt her." Gina said. Gina kissed Phil's forehead. Phil's eyelids flickered open and he looked at Gina. "Phil... Can you hear me?..."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey all, sorry not written this in ages bin soo busy with exams but now I've finished, YAY! Sorry if none of you can remember wat happened in this and feel free 2 bk trak, gives me more views which makes me feel special and loved, lol! Anyways enjoy!**_

**Discoveries**

Sam rushed straight to the hospital when she found out that Phil had come round. She ran through the corridors until she came to his room. She rushed over to him when she saw him, completely oblivious to Gina and Jack. She kissed his lips as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh! Sweetheart, I thought I lost you!" Sam cried.

"Takes more than a beating to get rid of me." Phil laughed weakly. The couple kissed again, like they had never felt each other's lips before. A cough from Jack made them spring apart.

"Phil, we still need to establish what happened." Jack said.

"I've already told you, I don't remember much." Phil sighed.

"Well, just tell me what you do remember."

"I was taking a short cut back to my house from Sam's and I felt a bang on my head and the men started beating me."

"There was more than one?"

"Yeah, I think there was two, but that's all I can remember, sorry guv."

"Don't worry Phil, we'll find out who did this... Come on Gina, lets leave these two alone for a bit." And with that Gina and Jack left the hospital room.

Sam was silent for a while. Phil noticing her state, leant close to her and gently brushed his hand against her cheek. "What's wrong babe?" He asked.

"Something Jack said while you were unconcious." Sam replied.

"What did he say?"

"He asked if there was any chance Hugh could've been behind the attack."

"That's impossible Hugh doesn't know about us does he?"

"I don't think so but I've got this feeling in the back of my mind and it's really bugging me."

"Don't let it worry you, it's just Jack getting daft ideas into your head."

"Yeah, yeah you're probably right."

Later that night Sam returned home to find Hugh sat on the sofa with an unreadable expression on his face when he saw Sam. "Where've you bin?" He asked shortly.

"The hospital; Phil's come round." Sam replied.

"You seem to be spending most of your time at the bloody hospital."

"He's my friend, I want to know how he is."

"Are you sure it's not just that? I mean it's not like he's your boyfriend or anything or is he?" Sam realised how close Hugh was coming to her and the look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know about Phil's attack.

"It was you wasn't it? You attacked Phil!" Sam yelled.

"Very good Sam, almost as clever as me... Didn't take me long to figure out you were screwing him behind my back after I found the flat brocheres! Do you really think he's going to give you everything you need?" Hugh asked raising his voice slightly.

"He already does... I'm going to be with him no matter what you do!" Hugh grabbed Sam around the throat and pushed down on to the sofa. "Now I'm gonna teach you a lesson." He snarled.

Sam lay on the sofa, unable to move because of Hugh weight on her. He pushed his tongue deep into her mouth while his hand was creeping up her skirt. She tried to push him off but recieved a smack in the process. While he unzipped his trousers she pleaded with him to stop, earning another slap. He pulled away her underwear, snapping the elastic while he did, and entered her roughly. She cried out in pain. he thrust himself in and out and made grunting noises while she let her tears roll down her cheeks...

_**Shocker! He raped her! So wat u all think? Let me know wiv reviews (which also make me feel special). PS. There's a little pic of me from my prom night on my profile (if any of u r remotely interested), it's a little hard to see but prom was fab anyway!! Lol! Sorry getting side tracked, plez review, luv KellyxXx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't Tell Me It's Over**

Phil was allowed to return to work after a couple of weeks. He walked through the station with a small spring in his step. He hadn't seen Sam since the day she left the hospital and he truly missed her. He greeted everyone he passed, none of them could understand why he was so cheery. None of them knew that he had no idea of the torture Sam had been through.

He walked into CID to be met by several eyes. He was so confused and he couldn't see Sam anywhere. Jack came out of his office into CID and saw Phil. "Phil, can I have a word?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure guv." Phil replied still very confused as he followed Jack out of CID and into the office.

"Guv, where's Sam?" Phil asked.

"Sam will be in this afternoon... I needed to talk to you before she came in...When was the last time you spoke to her?" Jack enquired.

"After you and Gina left the hospital a couple of weeks ago."

"So she hasn't told you what happened then?"

"What? Guv, you're really scaring me now."

"Hugh attacked her Phil."

"What?!" Phil gasped.

"He attacked her, she's covered in bruises... She's a right mess." Jack explained.

"No! why's this happening?"

"She won't make a statement and even if she did, he could still get to her."

"What do you mean?"

"He told her that he had you beaten up."

"So, I don't care if he hurts me."

"Phil, you need to end it with her."

"No! I won't do it!" Phil exclaimed, tears filling his eyes.

"Think what he'll do if you continue this affair."

"It's not an affair, it's more than that!"

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"I can't guv, I love her and she loves me, it'll destroy us both!"

"Hugh can do much worse to her."

"She knows I love her, she won't give in without a fight."

"You need to hurt... You need to make her believe that you don't love her."

"No!"

"It's the only way, hurt her Phil... Hurt her to save her."

Phil left jack's office, allowing his tears to fall. Tell Sam he didn't love her? It was an unbearable thought. To see the pain in her eyes, to break her heart. He rushed into the toilets to splash his face with water. Maybe Jack was right, Hugh could cause so much more pain. But he could always protect her from him. He went into one of the cubicles and locked the door to be left with his own thoughts.

In the afternoon, Phil finally left the toilets and searched for Sam. He went back up to CID, ignoring all the stares; she wasn't there. He went to the cantine; again she wasn't there. He walked through the corridors, wondering where she could be when he finally found the tiny blonde. But the bruises he saw, were far from what he was expecting.

Under her left eye was a big blue bruise, she had a scratch going down her cheek, several cuts and bruises in random places on her face and her neck had different marks leading down. "Oh my god!" Phil gasped.

"It's honestly not as bad as it looks." Sam said. She pulled Phil into one of the interview rooms and began to kiss him. Phil was too horrified to do anything.

"What did he do Sam?" Phil asked.

"He- he raped me." Sam barely whispered. Phil wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. Sam sobbed into his chest for a few moments before pulling away and saying: "It'll be ok, we can get away from him soon, I just need to persuade Abi, she didn't believe me when i first told her but just give me a bit longer and she will." Phil sighed, he realised that Abi would probably never believe Sam over Hugh.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked. Phil slipped out of her embrace and began pacing.

"Sam we really need to talk about the move... I don't think it's a good idea." He lied.

"But it was your idea remember... You told me that we could get away from him and that you'd anything to be with me."

"I was just kidding myself."

"About what part?"

"All of it... I'm sorry Sam, this was never gonna." Phil tried to leave, not wanting to make it any more difficult but Sam grabbed hold of him.

"You're lying... Somebody's said something to you haven't they?"

"No, the truth is, I can't handle the responsibility anymore."

"What responsibility?!"

"You know, the whole serious relationship thing, I'm just not ready." Both of them were in tears now.

"Wait, you're throwing us away because you're scared of commitment... Now I know you're lying!" Phil cupped sam's face in his hands.

"I can't let him hurt you again, I'm sorry!" He kissed her and left the interview room.

Sam felt her heart being ripped into a million pieces. She had gone through all the pain for nothing. Phil had been scared off by Hugh, he took away her last hope of happiness. Sam let her tears flow freely as she looked to the future of more despair and unhappiness

Do You Know What It Feels Like  
Loving Someone That's In A Rush To Throw You Away.  
(do You Know [x3)  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
To Be The Last One To Know The Lock On The Door Has Changed.

Do You Know [x4  
Do Ya

If Birds Flying South Is A Sign Of Changes  
At Least You Can Predict This Every Year.  
Love, You Never Know The Minute It Ends Suddenly  
I Can't Get It To Speak  
Maybe Finding All The Things It Took To Save Us  
I Could Fix The Pain That Bleeds Inside Of Me  
Look In Your Eyes To See Something About Me  
I'm Standing On The Edge And I Don't Know What Else To Give.

[chorus  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
Loving Someone That's In A Rush To Throw You Away.  
(do You Know [x3)  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
To Be The Last One To Know The Lock On The Door Has Changed.

Do You Know [x4  
Do Ya

How Can I Love You [x4

If You Just Don't Talk To Me, Babe.

I Flow Through My Act  
The Question Is She Needed  
And Decide All The Man I Can Ever Be.  
Looking At The Last 3 Years Like I Did,  
I Could Never See Us Ending Like This.  
(do You Know)  
Seeing Your Face No More On My Pillow  
Is A Scene That's Never Happened To Me.  
(do You Know)  
But After This Episode I Don't See,  
You Could Never Tell The Next Thing Life Could Be

[chorus  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
Loving Someone That's In A Rush To Throw You Away.  
(do You Know [x3)  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
To Be The Last One To Know The Lock On The Door Has Changed.

Do You Know [x3

[chorus  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
Loving Someone That's In A Rush To Throw You Away.  
(do You Know [x3)  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
To Be The Last One To Know The Lock On The Door Has Changed.

Do You Know [x7

[chorus  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
Loving Someone That's In A Rush To Throw You Away  
(do You Know [x3)  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
To Be The Last One To Know The Lock On The Door Has Changed

Do You Know [x3

[chorus  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
Loving Someone That's In A Rush To Throw You Away  
(do You Know How It Feels)  
Do You Know What It Feels Like  
To Be The Last One To Know The Lock On The Door Has Changed

Do You Know [x4  
Do Ya

Do You Know [x4  
Do Ya

Do You Know [x4  
Do Ya

_**Ooo! Sob! Sorry bout the song, not sure if Enrique Iglesias was right for them! anyways plezz review, I will be very happy if you do! Luv kellyxxx**_

_**PS am going on holiday soon so this will be the last of this fic for 2/3 weeks**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Rite this is the last of this fic but...(:0! Theres a but!) It's not the end and if i get sum reviews I will start a sequel... So here i the last chapter of Love Has Nothing To Do... Btw can sum1 help me think of a name 4 the sequel, enjoy this chapter, luv KellyxXx_**

Don't say I told you so...

Sam backed up against the wall, in an attempt to stop herself from falling. She and Phil had been so close from getting away, all the planning and love was down the drain. Sam loved Phil with her whole heart and she knew he loved her just as much. She couldn't believe that after everything, he was throwing it away. She slipped down the wall and rested her head in her knees.

Phil had rushed into the toilets so no could see him cry. He tried to tell himself that he looked weak and that there would be more women like Sam. But he knew he was just kidding himself, there was no one like Sam, no one as caring; no one made his heart melt when smiling like she did. Phil had to abandon his thoughts when Jack entered the toilets.

"I take it you've ended it." Jack sighed.

"Yeah, I have." Phil whispered.

"How did she take it?"

"No better than me."

"It's for the best you know... If you ever need to talk, you know where I am." Jack gave Phil's shoulder a comforting squeeze before leaving the toilets.

Meanwhile Sam was still on the floor crying when she heard the door being pushed open. "Sam what's wrong?" Gina asked.

"Gina... Phil's broken up with me!" Sam sobbed.

"Oh, Sam." Gina knelt down besides Sam and let her cry in her arms. "Please don't say I told you so!" Sam begged.

"I won't, I promise."

Later that evening Sam returned home, her cheeks still tear-stained. "Abi!" She called. There was no reply. She went into the living room and found Hugh sat on the sofa. Sam stared at him for a while before asking: "Where's Abi?"

"She went out... I'm sorry Sam." He whispered. Sam wasn't sure if he was apologising for the rape or for everything but there seemed to be a genuine tone to his voice. She let her tears fall down her face again as she walked over to Hugh and collapsed in his arms. Althoughthere was no love she knew it was what she had to do.

Whats love got to do got to do with it  
Whats love but a second emotion  
Whats love got to do got to do with it  
Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken

**_Rviews pwetty pwease!!! Thnx 2 every1 whos already reviewed and I will try 2 get started on the sequel soonly, luv kellyxXx PS I really was tempted 2 make Jack break in2 a song afta he had consoled Phil like in Moulin Rouge wen Zidler sang "The show must go on" lol!_**


End file.
